Use of hemp in consumer products and the like has increased in recent years. Hemp is grown in Canada, where hemp stalks covered 75,000 acres of agricultural land in 2014. Fibers and hurd from hemp plants may be used to a variety of items such as building materials, insulation and livestock bedding. Oils from hemp plants are increasingly sought after for their health benefits and for therapeutic purposes.